Prophetic Warrior
Details Name: Abraham Isaac Alias: Prophetic Warrior Species: Celestial Being Birth and Origin Abraham Isaac was born on a spiritual plane during a battle between the Spectre and Eclipso. His being having been completely altered due to a mistranslation into time, Abraham was made vulnerable to the Spectre's and Eclipso's interactions, and as a result, some of Spectre's power were transferred into the child while trying to protect him. Eclipso, realizing the boy would grow to become a powerful warrior destined to protect the universe and all of the planets and stars within it, became fearful of Abraham's power, and set out to wipe him from existence. The Spectre took Abraham in as his own, serving as a surrogate father (as his parents left him when he was just a child), and training him to use his acquired celestial abilties for goodwill. Brainiac Attacks At the age of 15, Abraham encountered Brainiac, and, believing him to be working with Eclipso, he attacked Brainiac and his troops. In a last-ditch attempt to defeat Brainiac, Abraham called out to the Spectre for help, but the Spectre, having seen what would become of Abraham in the future, allowed him to be captured. Trapped inside the Harvester ship, Abraham became bent on revenge toward the Spectre for abandoning him, and his abilities, strenghtened in joy, began to weaken. Abraham managed to fight off many of Brainiac's troops, and as he escaped the ship, he found himself on Earth. The Assignment While on Earth, Abraham is approached by Oracle, who explains that Brainiac's arrival is a result of the time-rift caused by the battle between the Spectre and Eclipso long ago. Oracle assigns Abraham to train with Wonder Woman and six other heroes - Iris, Electricfreak, Entity, Arashi Okami, Angel Skylar, and Arkasia - in order to learn how to regain control of his abilities and send Brainiac back to where he came from. He is sent to Gotham, where he takes up the alias of Prophetic Warrior, and begins to train with Iris and Electricfreak. Together, the two teach Prophetic Warrior to humble himself in his abilities, as well as to learn to trust. Iris teaches him to gather energy from the elements around him, and how to control his emotions, rather than letting his emotions control him. He loses his taste for vengeance, and the three become friends. The Fight of Faith After training with Iris and Electricfreak, Prophetic Warrior's abilities are put to the test when Wonder Woman calls him and his friends to put an end to Circe's and Eclipso's wicked plans. While on their way to Metropolis, the trio encounter demonic entities taking over the city and possessing its civilians with sin. Prophetic Warrior banishes the demons back to where they came from, while simultaneously shielding Iris and Electricfreak from the possessive spirits. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities: *Spiritual Sight *Spiritual Discernment *Mantle of Authority - 50% of Prophetic Warrior's full power; he can veto and overrule all regional evil forces, cloak himself so that he is undectable by anyone, uses anointing, can augment others' abilities, and and can maintain joy in his spirit for a limited amount of time. *Anointing to judge evil bondages; can also channel holy enablement via discernment, which allows Prophetic Warrior to augment others' abilities to incalcuable levels. *Healing - Along with being able to heal himself and others, Prophetic Warrior can augment other beings' powers to the fullest extent of what they *Strength of an Angel - Prophetic Warrior can lift up to 75 tons, can crack continents in half, and he has extreme control over his strength. Allocated Powers: *The Power of Holiness - "Holy of Holies" is Prophetic Warrior's full power, in which he is joyful and omnipotent. In this state, he can ressurect the dead, think people out of existence, can overrule/strip another celestial being's power, and he can shield planets from destruction. *Access to the Holy Place *Flight at the Speed of Light *Reversal of Spiritual Words - Prophetic Warrior can speak or think his thoughts into reality, even it means erasing someone or something from existence. *Veto of the Righteous (only accessible in Mantle of Authority) - Prophetic Warrior can veto any act of holiness or destruction by another celestial being, and his veto will always be favored. Allies The Spectre: Raised and trained by the Spectre, Abraham looks up to him as a father figure, and the two have a close bond. Enemies Eclipso: Eclipso is determined to try and erase Abraham from existence. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Celestial